


Harry Potter and the Archangels of the Lord

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: For years Harry Potter as been praying for the Lord to take his soul. God sends his Archangels to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know another story but it won't get out of my head. So here you all are. Enjoy. Please comment. Ash

...SPN...

Now I pray The Lord my soul to take as I lay me down to sleep.

There it was again the same prayer just like it had been everyday for the last ten years. Something was up with this kid. At first it was just odd maybe a child’s mistake but now the kid was fifteen and it was still the exact same prayer. It was bugging him at this point. He wanted... no needed to find out what was happening with this kid and it would be a perfect way to get all four of his oldest sons to work together. Yes. That is what he’d do. Send the boys down to get answers. “Archangel meeting, now please boys.” He called throughout the Heavens. 

A few minutes later all four of the archangels walked into the room. “Father.” Michael said as he took a seat at the table followed by Raphael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. 

“What is this about? We just had a meeting this morning.” Raphael questioned.

“Yes, I know, but something as come up and I have a mission for you all.” God or as he preferred to be called Chuck replied. 

“For all of us. What is this mission?” Lucifer asked leaning on the table. 

“I need you all to go to Earth.” Chuck replied. 

“Earth? Wouldn't it be better to just send Gabriel.” Michael said glancing at the fourth born archangel who was playing with his phone.

“Gabriel, please stop texting Sam and pay attention.” Chuck said with a sigh. “If I didn't think something could be wrong then yes I would just send Gabriel but I have a feeling that all four of you are going to be needed.” 

“You have a feeling. Why don't you just tell us what this is all about?” Lucifer snapped glaring at his father. 

“I wish I could but all I know is the kid as been praying the exact same thing for the past ten years. That the child is a boy of fifteen years old this July and he as something to do with one of Death's Prophecy.”

“Your talking about the soul kid aren't you.” Gabriel spoke up as he put his phone away.  
“Soul kid?” Raphael questioned tilting his head to the side as he looked from his little brother to his father and back again.

“Yes the soul kid, so you've heard him too.” Chuck replied.

“ Everyday for the last ten years always the same thing. Now I pray The Lord my soul to take as I lay me down to sleep.” The Messenger said. 

“Wait a minute, you both have been hearing this soul kid pray this same thing for ten years and have done nothing?” Raphael snapped in anger a child was so obviously in trouble and his father and brother knew and didn't do anything. 

“Calm down Raph. I tried to figure out what was going on with him but I couldn't find him.” Gabriel said. 

“That is bullshit, Gabriel.” Raphael hissed. “Your an archangel. We can find anyone.”

“We couldn't find the Winchesters.” Michael replied softly.

“Because of Castiel.” Raphael snapped. 

“Boys! Enough. I can tell that right now the boy is on his way to London. I want you all to meet up with him and find out why he is praying to die.” Chuck ordered. 

“Of course Father.” Michael said as he stood from the table. 

“Michael wait we can't just ambush the kid.” Gabriel said. 

“We aren't going to ambush the child, but we can watch him and assess the situation.” Michael replied with a look that screamed just because I'm a warrior doesn't mean I can't use my brain brother I know when to fight and when to watch.

Gabriel smiled at the look. “Alright let's go watch the kid and get a plan in place as to what to do.” 

….HP….

Harry Potter gripped his Firebolt as he flew through the air over London. The air seemed heavy like the wind was holding its breath. The teenager looked around for what had to be the hundredth time. Something was watching him he just knew it, but what. Was it the Death Eaters? Or maybe Voldemort himself? “Easy Harry we’re almost there.” Remus Lupin called out.

“You said that an hour ago.” Harry called back.

“Yes I know. Mad-eye.” Remus replied.

“Fine. Let's head in.” The auror snapped angling his broom down toward the city. 

...SPN…

“We are going to lose him.” Lucifer huffed.

“No we aren't. Just watch Luc.” Gabriel said. So they did. The boy along with his companions flew into the city and to a roll of townhouses. Gabriel smiled as he felt the wards. “Come on. I can get us in.” 

“How?” Raphael questioned.

“Later Raph. Just follow me and stay invisible.” Gabriel said. 

...HP…

Harry smiled as he hugged Sirius. “I'm glad to see you. How have you been?” 

“Bored mostly. Just sitting around here.” Sirius answered. “Come on let's get something to eat.” Sirius said leading Harry into the kitchen. The next few hours past in a blur of food and friends and laughter. 

“Padfoot.” A voice boomed out. 

Sirius jumped to his feet. Remus following quickly. “What is it? Who is it?” Voices called all around them. 

The two men ignored them and called out. “My Lord Loki.”

“Moony I see you are here as well. Where have you been? I have heard nothing from any of you for years.” The voice (Loki) boomed out again.

“Things happened… a lot of things. Please join us for a meal and we will explain.” Remus replied.

“Gladly. I've heard of Molly Weasley’s cooking.” A man said as he appeared in the doorway three others behind him. “Can my companions join you as well?”

“Of course My Lord.” Sirius said. 

The man smiled as he walked over and sat down beside Harry. His three companions joined the group at the table as well. “Ah.. Sirius who are these guys?” Harry asked his godfather.

“The man… well I use that term loosely is Loki and the other three are..” Sirius said looking at Loki.

“You know how I told you that I ran away from my family as well. These are my older brothers. My real brothers.” Loki said.

“Does that mean you're going to tell us who you really are now?” Remus asked.

“Hmmm… Gabriel. The name is Gabriel. And these are Michael. Lucifer. And Raphael.” Gabriel said softly.

“Archangels. Your archangels.” Hermione exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What else would we be chickens!” Lucifer said.

“Luc!” Michael warned sharply.

“What!?” Lucifer said.

“You know what.” Michael hissed back.

“Stop it both of you.” Raphael snapped pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hermione sat there staring. “Angels are real…”

“Says the witch..” Lucifer smirked.

“By Father Luc.” Michael snapped. 

“Enough.” Gabriel said. “Now. Padfoot, Moony explanation please.”

“Wormtail betrayed them. Betrayed us.” Sirius said.

“I lost it for while.. lost everything in one night.” Remus replied.

“Wormtail. I'm guessing there's more to it then that but we're here for another reason.” Gabriel said. “Harry is it.”

“Yes..” Harry said nervously. 

“Can we talk? Privately?” Gabriel asked.

“I guess.” Harry said getting up. Gabriel stood and followed the young wizard out of the room and into a sitting room. Taking a seat in the couch. “What you want to talk about?” 

“Dad sent us here because of you.” Gabriel spoke sitting across from the young boy.

“Your Dad… as in God sent you here because of me… what did I do?”

“You prayed. He and I both have heard you every night. We want to know why you are praying to die.” 

“Do you know nothing about my life?” Harry hissed annoyed by the archangel.

“Sorry kid. I tried to find you but you were blocked from me. Blocked from Dad. You got some powerful magic on you kid.” Gabriel said softly looking down.

“Telling you would take days.” Harry said dreading the very thought of explaining about the relatives.

“I could look.” Gabriel said trying to find a way to get the information without stressing the boy out.

“In my mind… I don't know how I feel about that.” Harry replied fearfully, frowning at the thought. He'd had enough of that with Voldemort.

“I won't do anything just look. Promise.” Gabriel said softly.

“Wait… could you block my mind so Voldemort can't get in it.” Harry asked as he came to him he was talking to an archangel. Maybe he could make it so Voldemort wouldn't be able to get into his mind ever.

“Easily. So can I look and I'll block your mind from others else well.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Okay..” Harry said still nervous about it.

“Hey kiddo. How about this. I'll get Padfoot and he can stay in here with us.” Gabriel replied sensing the boys nervousness and a hint of fear. Gabriel sent a mental call to Sirius. 

A few minutes later the man entered the room. “Harry. You alright kid?” 

“Yeah.. just… he wants to look at my memories.” Harry said. “How did you know it come?”

“Oh.. you can trust him Harry. He won't hurt you.” Sirius said then explained. “He called me mentally. He can because I let him make a link in my mind when I was your age.”

“Alright. Let's do this.” Harry said looking at Gabriel. The Messenger smiled and raised one hand laying two fingers on Harry's forehead beside his scar. A few minutes later he stepped back with a growl. “What? What is it?”

Gabriel took a deep breath and replied. “Two things. One you are not going back there ever. Two I need to make a call to my… I guess you could say Uncle.” 

“Your Uncle?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.” ‘Michael can you please go down the street and get some of these fish and chips from the shop there.’ Gabriel replied softly silently seething at what he found. Harry's relatives had.. Grrr. The thought made him mad. He'd have to ask Raph to take a look at the boy later. Then there was Riddle. The Messenger couldn't believe that all this time they couldn't find the bastard because he had split his soul.

‘I guess I can but why Molly Weasley's cooking is quite good.’

‘True.. maybe a home cooked meal will work.’

‘Gabriel what are you planning?’

‘I'm planning on calling Death.’

“WHAT?!” Michael yelled in the other room.

“Why do I have the feeling you're going to do something crazy?” Sirius asked.

“Because I am.” Gabriel smirked with a laugh.

“Gabriel.” Michael called form the doorway. “You better have a good reason.”

“I do. Go tell Dad we found Riddle.” Gabriel growled. “Or at least part of him.”

“Riddle! Oh… that explains it. I will be back. Raph is calling Uncle now and Luc is ready to take him.. well you know.” Michael said with a grin before vanishing.

“Riddle… you know about Voldemort.” Harry said.

“Oh yeah. That little bastard tried to back out of his deal not to mention escape Death. You don't do that. Then add on all the people he killed or had killed before their time and you got Hell and Heaven both after him.” Gabriel replied as a tall man with a cane walked into the room with a plate of Molly's food in one hand.

“Gabriel.” The man said. “Raphael told me you found Riddle but I do not sense him.”

“Yeah.. he split his soul. Part of it is in Harry here.” Gabriel said.

“Harry Potter. You have my cloak.” The man said.

“Your… that cloak is a family heirloom.” Harry hissed.

“Yes.. I know. But it is still mine.” The man said. “Now.. let's get Riddle out of you.”

“Wait…your Death… Voldemort is in me… How?” Harry stuttered as he freaked out at the information he was getting. 

“There is a piece of his soul in you. If you hold still I will get it out.” Death said. Harry froze. Death stepped up to the boy and touched one finger to his scar. A shriek of pain came from within it as Death pulled the soul piece out. “There and for this little piece of that cheating bastard. I will give you a boon. What do you want Harry Potter? You can ask for anything.”

Harry stood there staring at the man for a moment. Anything. He could ask for anything. Sirius’ name to be cleared. Voldemort dead. Wormtail caught. Or… could he… it wouldn't hurt to ask right.. “My parents..”

“Your.. Ahh.. normally I don't but if you promise to give me the rest of the soul pieces when you find them I will.” Death replied.

“Gladly.” Harry answered.

“Done.” Death said shaking Harry's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Death stepped back from Harry. “I will be back.” and then the man was gone.

Harry blinked at where he had been before turning to Gabriel. “Is he really going to…” Harry started to ask then stopped he couldn't finish the sentence.

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a grin.

Harry turned to Sirius and threw his arms around the man. “Sirius… Mom. Dad. Did you hear him?”

“I heard him kiddo.” Sirius said tearfully. 

“We should get back to the others before someone does something to piss someone off.” Gabriel said softly heading back to the kitchen Sirius and Harry following behind him. “Hey Raph are Luc and Mike back yet.”

“No.” Raphael answered sharply before turning back to the conversion he was having with Severus Snape about potions. 

Gabriel blinked at them and shook his head best to not get involved. Sitting back down at the table with everyone else the returning trio joined in on the conversations around them. 

It was an hour later when Death came walking into the kitchen. “I have explained why and how they are back but catching them up on everything else is your problem. Gabriel call me when you have got anymore of soul shards.”

“Will do.” Gabriel said with a nod as Death vanished revealing the man and woman who had been behind him. 

“Deals with Death..” James said. 

“Well… it's all good. He is my Uncle.” Gabriel said with a grin. What happened next was a blur of hugs and tears and welcomes all around. 

Just as everyone sat back down again a sequel echoed from upstairs and Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming about blood traitors and half bloods. A voice rose above her roaring. “YOU SHUT UP YOU BITCH. YOU DARE YELL ABOUT BLOOD TRAITORS AND HALF BREEDS WHEN YOU ARE WORSHIPPING ONE. OH YEAH YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU. VOLDEMORT IS A HALF BLOOD.”

“Charlie..” A voice called quietly. 

“Please calm down.” Another voice called.

“FLEA BITTEN ROTTEN OLD HAG! YOUR SON IS A HERO. A HERO. HE...MMMM!!” The yeller (Charlie) suddenly mumbled.

“Charlie please don't… Harry as not entered his fourth year yet.” A gruff voice said.

“Oh…. Oh…. I understand.” Charlie said. 

“Thank you.” The gruff voice said. 

“Wow… I'm not sure who she is but I like her.” Sirius said. “Anyone who can yell at my Mom like that is awesome. You think she'd marry me?”

“She's gay.” Gabriel said. 

“Damn.” Sirius swore as Gabriel laughed.

“Gabriel!” The gruff voice called.

“In the kitchen Castiel.” Gabriel called back.

A man walked down the kitchen stairs dressed in a trenchcoat. “Brother. You haven't been answering your phone. Sam was worried.”

“Oups.. Sorry Samshine.” Gabriel said softly looking at the tall man who had followed after Castiel.

“At least your safe.” Sam said softly as he walking through the kitchen and up to Gabriel wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I'm fine Samshine.” Gabriel said. 

“His phone probably isn't working here.” Charlie said-and it had to be Charlie as she was the only girl-walking in followed by another man carrying a pistol in his hand. “Dean put the gun away there is no one to shoot here.”

“I could shoot that one guy you know the thief.” Dean said glaring at Dung.

“No Dean.” The trenchcoated man said. “You are not shooting anyone.”

“Fine, Cas. Fine.” Dean said putting his gun in his waistband.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said.

“So why are you here and how in Merlin's name did you all get in.” Mad Eye asked.

“Angel-Air.” Sam answered. “Not much can stop an angel unless you have the right warding. Which you don't.” 

“Are you an angel?” Ginny asked.

“Nope. I'm a human or a muggle to you and a hunter.” Sam said. “Me and my brother Dean both are.”

“Hunters… Your witch hunters.” Severus said sharply.

“Not the kind your thinking of Sev.” Charlie said. “They hunt the ones who get their power by means of demons.” 

“What did you just call me?!” Severus snarled.

“Oh oops… sorry. It's just… I have a friend… and I call him that so yeah.. shutting up now.” The redhead replied.

Michael appeared beside Dean suddenly in full armor his sword at his side.“Dad says to stay here and deal with Riddle.”

“So… your what… going to take him out.” Arthur said looking at Michael in shock this..this being thought he could take out Voldemort on his own.

“Of course.” Michael said like it was obvious.

“Mike you can't.” Dean called to the archangel.

“Why not?” Michael hissed like a child who had just been told they had to give their Christmas gifts back.

“Because it hasn't been written.” Dean replied cryptically with a smile.

“Since when do you care what is written or not.” Michael growled angrily considering hiw Dean had handled the apocalypse.

“I don't. You just can't kill him without getting all the soul pieces first.” Dean said softly.

Lucifer was the next person to show up or well back up. “Okay I delivered the soul shard to Hell with Death. Once we get them all Death will put him back together.”

“Well that's good.” Gabriel said.

“Who are all you people? How did you get in here? What are you talking about.. soul shards?” Dumbledore asked from where he stood beside the fireplace.

“Let's see none of your business. Angel-Air. And yes. Soul shards. Go away now.” Charlie said.

Dumbledore sputtered. “You have..”

“Him you can shoot Dean.” Charlie hissed.

Dean grinned pulling his gun back out. “Gladly.” 

Dumbledore raised his hands. “Now let's calm down now.”

“Albus! Get out of here before I ask Michael if I can borrow his sword and run you through with it.” Lily snarled at the wizard. She was furious that he would ignore her and James’ wills and put Harry with her sister of all people. 

“Is this man a threat?” Michael asked drawing his sword and leveling it at Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore realizing he was out numbered quickly left.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood yawning. It was late far later then he had realized. The whole group had been up talking about anything and everything. From the war to Hogwarts to their favourite foods. 

Molly had seemed to suddenly realize just how late it was because she shooed the kids all off to bed and even the twins didn't protest.  
Harry followed behind Ron yawning some more. Within minutes of hitting the borrowed pillow Harry was asleep.

…..

A scream ripped through the house hours later. For once Harry wasn't screaming himself awake. No this scream was from someone older. Harry sat up as Ron swung his legs out of his own bed. “Should we go see..” the redhead muttered sleepily. Harry just stood and headed for the door. 

“Two words Peeps. Back off.” Dean growled from where the man stood in the hall glaring at the gathering crowd. The scream had stopped leaving only in odd ringing in the air. 

“We can't stay here.” Sam hissed from the doorway of the room Dean was guarding. 

The older hunter just nodded reaching down and throwing the duffel bag at his feet over his shoulder. “This place is too dark to…”

“Yeah dank and dark. To much like…” Sam said moving back into the room before holding out his own duffel bag to his brother. “Can you… I'm gonna carry him.” Sam asked. Dean just took the duffel in one hand before shoving his way through the crowd. Sam followed a few minutes later carrying Gabriel. The archangel had his face turned into Sam's neck arms wrapped around his hunter.

“Gabe…” Lucifer's voice echoed over the crowd. 

“Flashback.” Sam called. Lucifer just nodded his eyes hard. 

“He alright?” Harry asked softly.

“He will be just got to get him out in the open.” Sam said softly. Harry nodded and Sam slipped downstairs and out the door Dean was waiting by. 

“Father damn that bastard prince.” Lucifer hissed angrily. “Roasting him was to quick a death.” Everyone was now staring at Lucifer. “What?”

“You roasted someone to death?” A shocked voice said.

“No.” Lucifer said shortly. “If I were the one that killed him it wouldn't have been that quick.” The devil hissed before turning and going back downstairs to the kitchen where he and Raphael had been talking.

The whole group stared after Lucifer. 

….

Sam carried Gabriel out toward the Impala stopped beside the sleek black car Dean and Castiel are ready inside. “Hey. It's okay. See the stars.”

Gabriel pulled his face away from Sam's neck to look up at the stars. “It was the smell.”

“I know, but it's alright. You want to go back home for the night?” Sam asked softly. 

“Dad wants us here.” Gabriel said softly unable to keep from shivering at the thought of going back into the tiny dank dark room that smelled like mold and wet bedding.

“Go home Gabe. You can fly back tomorrow.” Michael called form the door. 

“But…” Gabriel said.

“Go Gabe.” Michael said. Gabriel looked at Michael and nodded gratefully then snapped. 

Michael turned and went back inside as his brothers and their mates went home. This place needed a thorough cleaning, he decided, and the Warrior angel got to work. By the time the sun rose and everyone had gathered back in the kitchen Michael had almost the whole house clean. Lucifer and Raphael had been still in the kitchen when Molly walked in just before dawn. It was Sirius who noticed the smell frist. “Why does it smell like lavender in here?”

“Michael. He's been cleaning since Gabriel left last night.” Raphael said.

“Why did Gabriel leave?” Sirius asked being one of the few to sleep through the screams last night.

“This place is too dark, too dank, too much like his own personal Hell.” Lucifer said shortly. “It's why Mike is cleaning. Just stay out of his way.”

“Wait a minute…. Michael is cleaning?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes. He feels like he can't help Gabe so he is cleaning because that will help him.” Raphael said softly. 

“Morning all.” Gabriel exclaimed as he appeared with Sam and Dean. 

Everyone soon sat down for breakfast. Talking and laughing at the twins and Gabriel's jokes. Sirius and James sat at one end of the table talking lowly heads bent together along with Remus. 

“Dean! You need to see this!” Charlie yelled down the stairs.

“See what?” Dean called back.

“Slytherin's locket.” Charlie called back.

“Slytherin's… wait that's one of those soul things right.” Dean said quickly running up the stairs. 

“Is he right?” Harry asked. 

“Yes… oh… oh… this will be easy… we know where they all are… we can just go get them and stop everything now.” Sam says turning to Gabriel. “Can't we?”

“Dad hasn't said anything about you all being here so I don't see why not.” Gabriel replied.

With Charlie's help the next few hours flew by as the angels collected Voldemort's soul containers. 

“This is too easy. Something has to go wrong.” Madeye said as he looked at the growing pile of items. 

“What's left Charlie?” Castiel asked as he dropped a cup on the pile.

“The snake.” The Queen of Moondoor replied as she looked over the pile of items.

“Snake. I'll get it.” Lucifer said with a grin. 

“It's a live snake.” Charlie said.

“So… I am good with snakes. Being as I made them.” Lucifer hissed back flickering his split tongue out at her. 

Charlie bit her lip. “She will be with Voldemort.” 

“Archangel.” Lucifer said shortly before vanishing. He reappeared with the huge python a few minutes later. “Got her.. now what?”

“We call Death back.” Gabriel said and did just that.

“Well that was fast. I will take the soul pieces. Thank you all.” Death said softly as he picked up the items and pulled the shards of soul out of them. “But you do know that Voldemort still needs to be killed correct.” 

“We will get him.” Harry said sounding more confident than he had been earlier about it all.


End file.
